Kiss With a Fist
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: Shawn Michaels gets himself in trouble with a Ring Rat who cannot understand "no". It's not so easy when they have videos and pictures to blackmail you with. Darkfic. Warning(s): Blackmail, non-con/rape, sexual harassment, affairs and dominatrix. OC/Shawn Michaels and some forced Hunter/Shawn
1. Prologue

Ring rat. Filthy, floozy and dumb ring rats.

They were at every show and they were so enthusiastic. Most of the time, they got nowhere but very rarely, very rarely they managed to get somewhere. Most of the rare times this happened it was with a referee or with a backstage crew but sometimes it is with the stars themselves. John Cena is one of the most known for doing this, even when he was a married man. Who could blame him? Ring rats are floozy and dumb.

I am kidding of course. That is stereotyping the profession I am involved it. That's right, your storyteller is one of those filthy ring rats. Well... ex ring rat. No this isn't one of those stories where the heroine runs off into the sunlight with their chosen wrestler and get married and have a bakers dozen kids. To this day, I'm still looking for a relationship. My chosen wrestler or "love interest" is married to his wife with two kids. I'm not jealous. I'm happy for them. It's nice to see someone you love happy(That isn't sarcasm either). I wish them all the best.

This story is dark. Mainly because... I was too keen and didn't know what "no" meant. I thought since I was a woman, rape wasn't possible. Yes, I raped something. I sexually harassed a wwe star. I didn't mean it! I was keen! I didn't think about his wife at all, or kids, or anybody. I was single without a family so I had no idea... You're going to hate me by the end of this but if I tell you this story.. I might get something off my chest. I did some terrible things, I took the sexual harassment too far that night and then.. proceeded to be a bitch. This is a story of affairs, crime, exploitation, adultery and blackmail. I hope you enjoy what I have to share. You're going to want to skin me after this.

But I learnt from this. I hope that's good enough.


	2. I don't know better

My name is Emily Livingston. I was thirty one at the time this story came about. In high school I had done my SQA's and left with basic English and maths. Higher drama and History and failed French, Physical Education and Modern Studies. I wasn't focused on my future. I was focused on having fun in high school. My parents were old fashioned by their opinions so I couldn't depend on them for much. It was not much surprised I left with my best friend Lauren Smith and bought a student flat. Lauren needed to be near college as she was wanting to be a hairdresser and I needed away from my parents. It was all fine... until Lauren met Lewis MacDonald.

Lewis MacDonald had nothing going for him. Leaving school with a basic maths and English, he really had nothing going for him but Lauren fell in love with him at a rock club. He moved in with us. Despite being a slacker, Lewis had a big heart and was willing to do anything for her. Lauren was a recovering self harmer and Lewis pretty much made sure she never did again by every day making her feel beautiful. That's good if you're Lauren but not when you're me. Not at that time anyway.

I had broken up with my long time girlfriend. Terris was my best friend but after some disagreements we had taken a break. I was selfish and wanted nothing to do with her after that. I could've kept a friend but no, I was stupid and let her go. She was moody and hard to deal with so I let go. Not one of the greatest things I've done. I was young though and frankly didn't understand disorder. She was mentally ill. Bipolar was not a easy thing to explain but I let go anyhow. I didn't understand that she couldn't help it. All I thought about was how I was coping. She was so mean to me sometimes but It was a long time ago

It was that point I became a ring rat. A groupie of wwe. When Lauren and Lewis used to go out on dates, I would be up all night watching RAW or Smackdown. I would watch videotapes of them aswell. I am a big wrestling fan. Particularly WWE. I used to be a massive extreme fan when I was 12 but I died down since then. I was 31 then (I know, I'm a rather old timer) and I still loved WWE. I only ever went to one night and that was back in Scotland with my brother and my grandpa. It was a very good night, I was shouting abuse at wrestlers but they could take it. I enjoyed it.

My favourite wrestler? Or my love interest for this story? It was the showstopper, the heartbreak kid. Shawn Michaels was my favourite wrestler. He was one of the reasons I watch wrestling. I loved watching his feud Bret Hart, I loved D'Generation X and I must admit, I love watching him strip off. I was not going to mention this, but I still have the copy of playgirl that Shawn Michaels posed for. I used to "please myself" to it.

So The night this happened? Me, Lauren and Lewis were going to see Monday Night Raw. It wasn't their ideal date. Lauren hates wrestling. Mainly because when she slept over I used to make her watch it with me and she found it.. meh. She never understood my love of wrestling and the guys. Personally, I just think I have the best taste. I was in the bathroom, making myself look beautiful. Beautiful for that night. I wasn't a first time groupie. I had been going to see bands such as Green Day and My Chemical Romance as a groupie. I never go anywhere because I was older and unless you like older men then it's not really appealing.

"Emily, I swear to god if you do not hurry the fu-," I heard Lauren's voice shout before I interrupted by opening the door. I swear to god, even when Lauren isn't bothering with how she looks she still looks awesome. Her hair was dark brown, her eyes were hazel that was outlined by her eyeliner. She wore a oversized black t-shirt I lent her that had Johnny Nitro on it (I told her to wear a wrestling shirt so she asked me for one) She wore skinny jeans and converses. She looked rocking even when it was casual.

"Emily," Lauren said looking at me wide eyed. Okay, maybe I overdid it a tad. I was wearing a low cut DX shirt, denim shorts with fishnets and boots. I rolled my eyes knowing I had over did it.

"Whatever, It's not for you or Lewis," I said laughing. We walked downstairs to see Lewis. Lewis was dressed in skinny jeans and some band shirt with converses. He looked at me and laughed.

"What's with the get up?" He asked laughing.

"Shut the fuck up," I scoffed, "It's not for you,"

"I know," He said, "Trying to be a groupie I see,"

"Um," I said before Lauren started laughing then went up to Lewis and started holding his hand and play fighting. I laughed.

"So are we just gonna leave now," I said awkwardly and they stopped fighting and looked at me.

"Sure, Let's go,"

I don't really watch wrestling nowadays but I can safely say that the attitude era was the shit. Even John Cena was cool back then, we had the Rock, Stone Cold, Triple H (He wasn't a massive douche taking control of wwe) and the Undertaker. The fans were amazing and we had the best seats ever. Right next to the ring. Lauren and Lewis sat holding hands and play fighting all the way through while I stood high fiving and battering my way through little kids and grown men just excited as I was.

I saw Shawn Michaels. Him and Triple H were feuding with the McMahon's. Probably the best feud ever, just because it was hilarious. I enjoyed the night like every other fan there who didn't leave empty handed. Lauren and Lewis had each other, I watched them play fight and I wished I had that. Though, If I had that.. I probably wouldn't of learnt my biggest life lesson.

We left to the hotel to grab a beer. Well, They left for a beer. I went to the hotel because I knew that the superstars and diva's would be staying the night. In the bar were some of them celebrating that night. Shawn Michaels was one of them, but he was not drinking as he never did a lot of that now a days. I watched with eagle eyes as we sat at the bar and Lewis and Lauren tried to speak to me.

"Why can't you just be a normal fan and interact with him?" Lauren asked noticing I was staring at Shawn.

"Because a normal fan does not get sex," I answered simply.

"You do realize he is a born-again Christian?" Lewis asked, "You're not gonna get anywhere,"

I shrugged and watched Shawn as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom. I got up and followed him and stood near the bathroom. It was inside a small corridor so It was quite isolated. I stood in the corridor waiting on him to come out of the bathroom. I was sort of like a prostitute but oh well, It wasn't mattering at the moment. As long as Shawn saw me appealing then thing could get good. I looked up when the door next to me opened and the Heartbreak Kid stepped out of it. Just as he was walking away, I spoke.

"Hey there cutie," I said my starter line I have said when I was previously trying to get boys. Shawn stopped and turned over to see me. I'm sure he knew what I was just by one glance. The outfit WAS a bit much.

"Listen sweetie," He started, "I'm married with kids, I don't want to get into anything," He said knowing what I was.

"Really?" I said with disappointment in my voice, "Nobody needs to know, I've always wanted a sexy man like you in bed,"

"Keep dreaming darling," He said, I could tell he was trying so hard to be serious, "I can't, I would love to but I am committed,"

"_Would love to?" _I thought, I sighed and took a marker pen out of my back pocket, "Oh well, Could you sign my chest then?"

Shawn smirked and nodded, "That I can do," He took the marker pen off me and pulled the lid off and signed my chest. I smiled and giggled when he was done. "Thank you, HBK,"

"No problem sweetie," He smiled before walking away.

I grinned, He would love to he says? Maybe he just needs some... encouraging?

**A/N: I don't usually write Ocs but I felt that I wanted to with this type of fic. First wrestling fic in years (I wrote HEEPS of 'em when I was twelve). **

**If any of you are here from my older stories, I will not be updating them since I am not a massive Hetalia fan anymore**


End file.
